User talk:Bondpedia
Archives: 1 (Before March 2010), 2 (March 2010), 3 (April 2010), 4 (May 2010), 5 (June 2010), 6 (July 2010) Page classification I dunno whether this is meant to happen, but I can't see the classification templates when they've been put on a page - HeatedPeteTalk - 21:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Still nothing - HeatedPete_ - 22:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The forum ones, which one should i be looking at? - HeatedPete_ - 22:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I think I've got it. The forum search box is on top of the page classification image, so it can't be seen. Or the classification thing is invisible - HeatedPete_ - 08:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm not an editor on this wiki, but I just saw your name and had to say hi. This is Admin Silvereel from Bondpedia if you remember, good to see you :) Uh, took a while to get back. I think I forgot, I'm not too good at the getting back part... Anyways, I'm pretty well, haven't been involved in any wikis recently, but I'm still in contact with admin Tommy/Brisky (I can't remember what he called himself on Bondpedia, he used both names back then) occasionally. Bureaucrat Upgrade Well, I must say I'm flattered. I'll do my best. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 10:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: UotM Don't worry about it, lol, I'm sure your very busy being a b'crat and all. Thank you very much though! [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 15:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Category:Unusedimages (or whatever it is) lots of images in that section, could we add it to overhaul and set it for november or similar? - HeatedPete_ - 21:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Images Yeah, it is very repetitive. Luckily, most of them are just copypasta for the self images as they are PD. I guess I could say I'm dedicated to this site since I love this series so much (mostly since Bad Company 1, but I can still at least find legit info on the older games). But which two strikes do you mean? The beta thing and what else? I just want to make sure I know what I'm at fault for. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 23:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, ok then. I was thinking of something completely unrelated lol. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 15:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Slugs Image To be safe, I suppose the image should be taken down although I'm fairly certain it wasn't copyrighted. I can't check myself because I don't remember wherever the hell I got it from. Sir Wikia 21:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) me again How do you change the auto-welcome message? Because I'm trying to change it on the MoH wiki ad need to know which pages I need to use to change it. - HeatedPete_ - 20:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ty - HeatedPete_ 17:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) About the BF2:MC talk page... User talk:Sunnytom 'SSD' 愛と平和！ 21:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Image Yeah, sorry about that, it slipped my mind. Thanks for the reminder, I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again. Now that it fits the criteria for the FI, would you be willing to review your position in the voting? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) HK21 Image http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:Trihead so what do i do wit the image then???..... upload a new version... and how do i delete it? and sorry if i done anything wrong then... :Tell us where you got the image from. You know, an external link. Or else it will be deleted, it's copyright issues... Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong, just we're supposed to do this. Cooperate and it'll go just fine. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) i found it on this http://wiki.bf2s.com/weapons/hk21 its from another wiki site but focuses on hk21, i was supposed to upload an original from the bf2 directory on my comp but when i upload it, it said it was corrupted during the process even though it opens fine... Factions templates You did a great job with the flags and all. They look great! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh! You want to work on locations! Aye, then you should refer to Chile. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) File:flag_of_Bolivia_(state).svg I'm not quite sure how to license this. Do we have a template to license insignias? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, good. Thanks for looking into it. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Images Could you double check the image uploads i just made. They're both from Battlefield Heroes and im not really sure which copyright thing they're meant to have. - 16:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) BF:CLASS I'll be glad to start adding suggestions for page's ranks as soon as yo get me a list, I may start at my heart of the project, ''Battlefield Heroes Articles. CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 23:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Images Of course, I was just gonna post a bunch and license them all at once. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) MOHwiki forums could you help me and yuri out by splitting up the forums on the MOH wiki up into the same categories that we have (so watercooler, Game, help desk and General Discussion)? Cos neither of us know how to do that - 06:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Look Background Hi Bondpedia. I just used the theme designer to upload the background image and logo I made. Hope you like it! :) JoePlay (talk) 21:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) New look Do the new menus work the same way as the old sidebar? New look the new look looks great! i like the way it's blended into the grey at the top of the page, and the fading out at the bottom. Well done (to whom did that, but im guessing it's you BP) - 17:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, just noticed that it was joeplay. But oh well. - 17:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Greetings. Mind going to the IRC?> I will meet you there. Trust me on this one. Hi I have absolutely no doubt you know who I am. PGB blocked i blocked User:PGB for a year. - 14:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Wouldn,t perma-block be more fitting? After all, we never did perma-block User:Peter Griffen Boy, so this is basically just another "sock-puppet" account, which we have no tolerance for. He could've just used his normal account. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I tried to do a permablock...but it wouldn't accept it. - 16:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Template:Classification I think i just simplified the classification of pages. Simply place on each page and replace class1/class2 with the class of the page (see the Classification talk page for an example) - 20:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC)